Ne brille que pour moi
by Jiika Az
Summary: Kagami est un lycéen tout ce qu'il y a de plus ordinaire. Entouré de ces amis, il vit une vie parfaitement normale excepté qu'il commence à rêver d'un mystérieux jeune homme. Jeune homme qui s'avère être Kise Ryōta, le célèbre mannequin. Soudain, la simple vie du lycéen va changer du tout au tout pour le meilleur et le pire. KisexKagami & KurokoxAhomine


**Tu ne brilles que pour moi.**

_**Point de vue interne : Kagami **_

_Il était là. Je n'arrivais pas à voir son visage mais je voyais ses cheveux voltiger dans un vent imaginaire. Il était dos à moi comme à chaque fois que je le voyais. Sans savoir pourquoi, je sentis le rythme de mon coeur accélérer alors que je m'approchais de lui. Je ne le connaissais pas et pourtant, j'avais l'impression que je ne pouvais pas me passer de sa présence. Je m'avançais encore vers cet inconnu. J'essayais de l'appeler mais ma voix semblait inexistante. Soudain, il se retourna. Cependant je ne pus voir son visage, le soleil se couchant le dissimulant encore. Je me protégeais les yeux, désespéré de voir enfin le jeune homme mais rien n'y faisait._

_- Kagami..._

_Je relevais la tête à l'entente de mon nom ? Etait ce lui qui m'appelait d'une voix aussi douce ? Je me mis alors à courir vers lui quand, brutalement tout commença à s'estomper._

_- Kagami ! Hurla alors la voix._

Je me réveillais alors en sursaut. Ma sœur se tenait devant moi, ses yeux tout aussi rouges que les miens fixés sur moi. Je hurlais en la voyant et elle cria à son tour en tombant à la renverse. Je me relevais rapidement pour l'aider.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend de hurler comme ça ? S'écria t-elle, en se passant la main sur la tête.

- Je .. Je suis désolé. C'est juste que tu m'as fais peur. M'excusais je en me détournant.

- Hum, je vois. Tu as encore rêvé de lui n'est ce pas ? Minauda t-elle, en se rapprochant.

- Arrête de raconter n'importe quoi et sors. Je dois me changer.

- Ouais c'est ça. En tout cas si tu continues comme ça, tu vas vraiment te faire expulser.

- Hein ? Pourquoi ? M'exclamais en enfilant mon sweat.

Elle pointa le réveil qui indiquait 10 h. Je jurais.

- Et me***, tu n'aurais pas pu me réveillais plus tôt ! Hurlais je, en cherchant mon jean.

- Je voulais te laisser profiter de ton rêve. Sourit la jeune fille avant de sortir en riant.

Je grinçait des dents puis attrapais mon sac de cour, prit une tartine sur la table et me précipitais vers le lycée. Celui ci ne se trouvais heureusement pas très loin de chez moi et j'arrivais, essoufflé, un quart d'heure plus tard. Le préfet de discipline s'approcha alors de moi alors que j'essayais de récupérer mon souffle.

- Bien le bonjour Taiga Kagami. Quelle chance nous avons que vous ayez décidé de nous honorer de votre présence. Ricana t-il.

- Oh laisse moi tranquille Tanaka. J'ai pas le temps de jouer avec toi.

Et avant que l'autre ai pu rétorquer quoi que ce soit, je me dirigeais vers le bâtiment principal. Je grimpais rapidement les marches et entrais finalement dans la classe. Le prof sursauta causant l'hilarité générale et j'en profitais pour gagner ma place au fond de la salle. Le silence revint bientôt et le prof se retourna vers moi.

- Je ne compte plus le nombre de vos absences ou retards Kagami mais je pense que vous ne devez pas être très loin de la suspension.

- J'avoue que j'ai arrêté de compter au bout du dixième mais ne vous en faites pas monsieur, je suis plein de ressources. Répliquais je alors sans lui adresser un regard.

- Kagami ... Commença le prof.

- Sensei ! Pouvez vous expliquer ce problème. Je n'ai pas très bien compris.

Je tournais la tête vers le jeune homme qui venait de parler et qui n'était autre que mon ombre, Kuroko. Celui ci m'adressa un clin d'oeil avant que le prof ne soupire et ne reprenne son cours.

Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention au cours et pensais encore à cette personne qui hantait mes rêves. Je me demandais si ce garçon existait vraiment ou bien n'était t-il que le fruit de mon imagination ? Et si c'était le cas pourquoi lui ?

La sonnerie retentit alors, me sortant de mes pensées. Kuroko s'approcha de moi. C'était un petit garçon assez mignon aux cheveux et yeux bleus et on avait souvent du mal à croire que c'était un lycéen. Il était également dans la même équipe de basket que moi. C'était donc naturel que nous soyons devenus amis.

- Pourquoi es tu arrivé en retard cette fois ? Demanda t-il simplement.

- Trop fatigué.

- Tu pourrais faire un effort. Bientôt tu vas rendre ce pauvre sensei chauve.

Je souris à l'image en même temps que mon ami quand soudain une ombre vint se profiler au dessus de lui.

- Momoi. Soupirais je.

La jeune fille releva la tête sans pour autant libérer Kuroko qui semblait avoir de la peine à respirer dans son opulente poitrine.

- Bien le bonjour Kagami-kun. Tout va bien ? Me sourit t-elle.

- Moi oui mais je pense que tu vas finir par étouffer ton cher Kuroko.

- Oh mon dieu ! Pardon mon chéri. S'excusa t-elle en se reculant et laissant mon ami reprendre son souffle.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là. S'exclama celui ci.

- Je suis venue te voir bien sûr. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point tu m'as manqué.

- On s'est vu hier. Soupira Kuroko alors que la jeune fille semblait la tête dans les nuages.

- Tu sais bien comment elle est depuis le temps. Ricana une nouvelle voix derrière nous. Faut juste se dire qu'elle ne changera jamais.

- Ahomine-kun ! S'écria Momoi en faisant face au nouvel arrivant.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux foncés était en train de lire un magasine, une sucette dans la bouche. Il releva la t^te pour nous saluer.

- Salut Ahomine. C'est rare de te voir lire. Rigolais je.

- C'est un truc qu'une fille m'a passé tout à l'heure. C'est sur un modèle super à la mode qui commence à se faire un nom.

- Ah oui. J'en ai entendu parler. S'exclama alors Momoi en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds pour voir au dessus de l'épaule de son ami d'enfance. Il est juste trop beau. Même si je préfère Kuroko bien sûr.

Celui ci se renfrogna. Je me mis debout pour regarder ce fameux mannequin. Sur le papier se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux caramel. On pouvait voir sa silhouette élancée à travers ses vêtements et son sourire était tout simplement éblouissant. Soudain, j'eus un choc.

Je le reconnaissais. Cette posture,ces cheveux qui virevoltent... Ce mannequin n'était autre que le jeune homme mystérieux de mes rêves !


End file.
